The invention lies in the field of the infusion pumps for dispensing fluid from syringes. I particular it relates to the control of the syringe holding and syringe plunger drive mechanisms of an infusion pump.
Infusion pumps are frequently employed in the medical field for administering medications of various types. Such pumps are often designed to accommodate a pre-filled syringe. The syringe is usually held in place by a clamping mechanism. The medication is expelled from the syringe by means of a motor driven pusher which pushes the plunger of the syringe.
In general an infusion pump for pumping fluid from a syringe therefore typically comprises the following elements: means to hold the syringe in place for pumping; pusher means for pushing the plunger of the syringe during pumping; and drive means such as a motor for driving the pusher means.
Typical syringe pumps of the prior art have separate controls for securing the syringe for pumping and for engaging the drive mechanism. Thus placing or removing the syringe and starting or stopping the infusion process required the use of both of the hands of the operator and made these operations somewhat cumbersome.
Placing the syringe and making the typical prior art pump ready for infusion also required at least the following operations: (1) opening the syringe holder; (2) placing the syringe; (3) positioning the pusher; (4) closing the syringe holder; (5) engaging the drive mechanism; and (6) turning on the drive mechanism. In the prior art, steps (1), (5), and (6) were all performed by separate mechanisms having separate controls often inconveniently spaced apart from each other at various positions on the syringe pump. The present invention enables steps (4), (5) and (6) to be performed by adjusting a single control or controls which are conveniently close to each other.